


Возвращения

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	Возвращения

Мукуро всегда приходит без приглашения и без стука, иногда — невидимым, завернувшись в иллюзии, как в плотное одеяло. Незаметным для всех, кроме Хибари.

Его появление ощущается сыростью, легким запахом прелой болотной травы и гниения. Хибари не обязательно видеть его, чтобы понять, где он находится. Он дожидается, когда чужое присутствие окажется рядом, прямо за плечом, и, резко обернувшись, хватает воздух там, где должно быть горло.

Он сжимает пальцы — сначала осторожно, почти невесомо, потом сильнее — отмеряет допустимые границы. Настоящее тело Мукуро такое же хрупкое и уязвимое, как тела медиумов, в которых тот приходил к нему раньше, Хибари знает, что легко может свернуть эту тонкую шею — как и то, что, возможно, когда-нибудь захочет это сделать. Но сейчас он хочет, чтобы Мукуро жил и чтобы ему было по возможности хорошо. Сейчас он ему рад.

Мукуро не сопротивляется, не пытается отстраниться, и Хибари продолжает гладить его невидимую шею, то обхватывая и сжимая, то надавливая на дергающийся под пальцами кадык. 

Он появляется неожиданно, словно выныривает из воздуха, запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под ласку. Красивый, как всегда невозможно красивый. Хибари ведет пальцем по открытому горлу, касается широкого застаревшего шрама от оков Вендикаре, сейчас не скрытого иллюзиями, — даже это несовершенство не портит его, — и спускается ниже, нажимая на ямку между ключиц.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, не убирая руки.

И Мукуро улыбается в ответ.


End file.
